Preciso de você
by TLupin
Summary: Songfic da musica preciso de você. Lily se declara para James.


_**Preciso de você**_

Lily sentiu as lágrimas rolarem suavemente pelo seu rosto. James não a queria mais, estava namorando outra. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando ela odiava o garoto e não sentia aquela dor em seu peito. Teria que tentar ficar o mais longe dele possível, para não sofrer ainda mais vendo o seu amor com outra.

_Prometi não chorar prometi não sofrer   
Prometi que não ia mais querer te ver_

Mas o que fazer se tudo o que ela queria era correr para os braços daquele garoto e pedir para que a abraçasse e dissesse que ainda a ama.

_Nada adiantou pois aqui estou  
Pedindo outra chance para o nosso amor_

Lembrou-se do ex-namorado, Jonathan, havia sido um erro namora-lo, agora sabia, cada vez que abraçava e beijava o garoto, o rosto do Maroto aparecia em sua cabeça.

_Já fingi que amei um outro alguém  
Mas pro seu lugar não tem mais pra ninguém_

Ela pegou-se a imaginar como seria bom se de repente James viesse até ela e sussurraria em seu ouvido que ela era sua paixão, seu amor...

_Vivo da ilusão da louca paixão  
Que tomou minha mente e o meu coração_

Se a garota quisesse James de volta teria que se arriscar, mas ela estava preparada para isso? Sim, ela estava. Não poderia deixar James ir, não sem saber como ela se sentia, sem ter pelo menos tentado... Esperou que suas amigas dormissem e desceu para o Salão comunal. Como havia pensado, James estava lá, sozinho sentado em frente ao fogo.

-James?

O garoto olhou para ela brevemente e voltou sua atenção para o fogo.

-Desde quando você me chama pelo primeiro nome, Evans?

Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem diante da frieza do rapaz. Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lagrimas inundarem o seu rosto.

-Me-me desculpe. Eu vou voltar lá para cima...

Ela virou-se em direção as escadas, e quando estava quase as alcançando, quando ouviu:

-Lily, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter sido tão grosseiro com você, o que você queria me dizer?

-Na-nada... Não era importante...

James percebeu que a garota estava chorando, e se ela estivesse olhando para ele teria visto seu rosto se suavizar e ele a olhar como se a felicidade dele dependesse do sorriso da menina.

-Tudo o que você me disser sempre vai ser importante.

A moça sentiu seu coração se aquecer, haveria uma possibilidade? Teria que tentar. Sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima, e sussurrou:

-Eu gostaria que você me ouvisse sem me interromper.

-Tudo bem.

-James... Eu... Amo você, não sei viver sem você, te ver com outra está me matando, eu sei que você nunca foi santo, mas nunca ficou com a mesma garota por tanto tempo, eu descobri que você é tão essencial para mim quanto o ar que eu respiro...

_Vem me dar o seu amor meu bem venha me aquecer  
Eu preciso dormir e acordar com você  
Vem me dar o seu amor meu bem venha me aquecer  
Ah, eu preciso de você_

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

-Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem James Potter, você tanto tentou me conquistar, pois bem, conseguiu. Eu me arrependo de cada vez que você tentou se aproximar de mim e eu, com meu enorme orgulho, não permiti. Meu único medo agora é que seja tarde demais.

_Tente pensar tente entender  
Sou alguém que não sei mais viver sem você  
Eu já me entreguei já me rendi  
Nesse jogo do orgulho foi eu quem perdi_

-Mas eu tenho esperança de poder te reconquistar, eu acho que posso e eu vou lutar para ter você de volta!

_Mesmo assim eu insisto não creio no fim  
Acredito você vai voltar pra mim_

-Eu vou lutar! Porque sem você a vida não tem graça, o mundo não tem cor até o melhor de todos os doces fica sem sabor. Bom, era isso... já disse tudo que eu tinha para dizer... acho que vou dormir... Boa noite...

_Sigo pelo mundo andando sem rumo  
Tinha o universo e me vejo sem tudo_

Quando ela esatava se levantando, sentiu os dedos de James em seu rosto e levantou seus olhos. O maroto estava sorrindo, um sorriso tão doce, que fez com que ela sentisse o chão sumir em baixo dos seus pés.

_Ah, eu preciso de você pra me tirar desse labirinto  
Alivia essa dor que agora eu sinto_

-Lily, quando você chegou, eu estava pensando, como eu poderia amar alguém tanto como eu amo você, não existe outra garota, só você. Eu terminei o meu namoro hoje, eu tentei gostar da Amanda, mas ela não era você, eu nunca gostaria dela como eu amo você.

_  
Nós somos almas gêmeas nem o tempo separa  
O perfume sem igual da rosa mais rara_

O garoto deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

-Só para não perder o costume...Quer sair comigo?


End file.
